(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of frequency synchronization in a distributed network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA)-based system, a frequency offset may be generated due to a moving speed (or velocity) of each node, an oscillator error, an estimation error, and the like. Such a frequency offset may cause interference between nodes to degrade performance of an overall system.
In particular, in a distributed network in which multiple nodes exist, the respective nodes are to perform synchronization with every node adjacent thereto, and although nodes are synchronized with any one node, they may be interfered with by an unsynchronized node adjacent thereto.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.